


You Will Pay

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Biting, Character Death, Dark SasuNaru, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Illness, NaruSaku - Freeform, No Lube, Psycho Uchiha Sasuke, Rejection, Rough Sex, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke didn't leave the village solely in search of power. When Sasuke unexpectedly comes face to face with Naruto, he isn't too pleased to see him.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. The Rejection

Sasuke glared at the persistent knucklehead straddling him. While the blonde punched the shit out of him in a futile attempt to bring him back home, Sasuke couldn’t help but notice how blue his eyes looked against the cloudy forecast. 

“You just don’t get it, do you?”

Naruto stopped his rain of assaults on Sasuke, obviously surprised by his comrade’s newfound calmness. He’d been screaming at him the whole time they fought, telling him how he didn’t understand his pain. Now he’s placid and wants to talk things out? After they’ve beaten each other to a bloody pulp? He watched in confusion as Sasuke’s glare eased to his regular mug. If there was one thing Sasuke was good at, it was being confusing. 

“What are you talking about?” Naruto wanted to let his guard down as he looked into the familiar eyes of his friend. Sasuke even unspun his Sharingan. Was he really surrendering? Naruto could feel his cloak wearing off, but he knew that Sasuke was bent on defeating him and running off with Orochimaru. He fastened his grasp on the raven’s clothes. He just couldn’t let Sasuke outsmart him.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Sasuke starts. His eyes look like they’re swelling up with tears, or it might be the slight drizzle falling on them. “Why are you so dense that you can’t understand?”

Naruto could feel his cloak igniting as his anger flourished. “What is there to not understand? You want to sever your bonds so you can become powerful enough to beat your brother., and Orochimaru will give you that power. That point is so clear, even I understand it. Why do you always try to make me sound inferior to you?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle at his team mate’s hotheadedness. “Dobe.”

“It’s because…”

Fury continued to grow inside Naruto at the sight of his friend’s sudden lightheartedness. “Tell me, Sasuke! Tell me what I don’t understand!”

“It’s because... I think…”

Naruto raised his fist. “Tell me, damn it! Tell me before you really get it!”

“I love you.”

Naruto’s fist, in the process of crashing down, fell on the rocks next to Sasuke’s head. A gasp escaped from his mouth, and his eyes gaped at the confession. In all his thirteen years of life, nobody has ever told Naruto they loved him. Sasuke, someone who he looked at as a brother, finally admitted to feeling immense care for him. This made everything even more confusing.

“Sasuke, you try to act so high and mighty but it’s so obvious you’re just as dumb as the rest of us.” Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke’s black, high collared shirt. “You clearly think of me as a brother, otherwise you wouldn’t have told me you loved me. Now why would you abandon your brother to go kill someone who clearly wants nothing to do with you?” In a flash, Sasuke socked Naruto in the chin, causing him to tumble on to his back. He straddled Naruto. It was now Sasuke’s turn to be in control.

“When I said ‘I love you’, I don’t mean like a brother or like a friend.” Sasuke could feel Naruto stiffen underneath him, waiting for whatever words he had next. He took a deep breath. “What I meant was, I love you like how Sakura loves me. Whatever she wants with me, I want with you. You’re the only person I feel close to-”

“Sasuke… no.” Naruto glanced away from Sasuke, staring at the crystal clear water they laid upon. 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Sasuke inquired through his clenched jaw. His breathing became rapid, hoping Naruto wouldn’t say those words. Sasuke had felt something for Naruto since they were academy students, always facing off in an attempt to see who’s the better at taijutsu or who’s better looking. Of course, it was usually one-sided, since Sasuke hardly engaged and it was Naruto fussing to himself. But he admired his confidence and the golden skin that went well with his blue orbs. So when he and Naruto accidentally kissed on the last day of Academy, his fondness emerged. Sasuke’s admiration turned into a crush.

After their first real mission, Sasuke knew that he loved Naruto. He rushed to save Naruto without thought, knowing that deep inside, he couldn’t bear to live knowing that the first person he’s cared about since the massacre wouldn’t get to live out his dream. Sasuke was relieved when Naruto held him in his arms while crying over him. He knew that at least if he died, he died doing something he wanted to do - protecting Naruto, which was something good for the world.

When he woke up in the hospital room after that mission, he saw Naruto sitting next to his hospital bed, dozing off, while Sakura replaced the flowers in his vase. He stole another glance at Naruto. _Maybe he loves me back, too._

Now, here he was, about to either hear Naruto open his heart, or break Sasuke’s.

“Sasuke, I love you, too,” Naruto began. Sasuke felt a glimmer of hope flare up in his chest. “But… only as a friend. Like how Gai loves Kakashi, or how Shikamaru loves Chouji.” Naruto shifted his gaze to the clear water, trying his best to avoid Sasuke’s disheartened and woeful eyes. “Besides, you know I’m in love with Sakura. Even if I loved you like that, I would never hurt Sakura by being with you. You’re my brother.”

As he focused his stare into the water, he couldn’t ignore the sounds of the light drops of Sasuke’s tears hitting the water. He reluctantly looks back at Sasuke, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how to. He’s never had a girl give him a second look, nonetheless turn a girl down. How was he going to comfort his closest friend, who just confessed to him after beating the crap out of him for hours?

Sasuke began to sob. Once Naruto tried to pull him down into an embrace, Sasuke snarled and moved his hands to clasp Naruto’s throat, restraining Naruto’s free hands with his knees. Naruto could do nothing besides kick and flail to get out of Sasuke’s grasp. He tried to plead with his best friend to at least talk about the previous events, but Sasuke began to scream. Not the screams and cries a toddler would throw while having a hissy fit, but screams that filled Naruto with terror. His screams turned into a maniacal laugh, making it the first time anyone has heard the Uchiha laugh. Seeing his friend’s state filled the blonde with panic. This is not Sasuke. Frantically, Naruto decided to tell Sasuke what he wanted to hear, believing that lying to the boy may be able to ease the rage spewing from him. He was wrong.

Sasuke ignited his chidori and held it above Naruto’s heart. 

“Please,” Naruto pleaded. “Please don’t do this. I’m sorry! I’m- I’m so, so sorry. Just come home and-”

“There’s no home for me, now,” Sasuke says as he plunges his chidori into Naruto’s shoulder. As he stood up, about to take off for Orochimaru’s hideout, he looked back at Naruto’s unconscious body. 

“I can’t believe I thought you were different.”


	2. The Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Rough Sex**

Three years. 

Three years ago, the Hokage had been informed that Sasuke left the Leaf Village to seek Orochimaru. She would’ve been under the impression that Sasuke wanted to sever his bonds and gain power, so he tried to murder Naruto in an attempt to so. Whenever Sasuke thought about the reaction on his former sensei’s face when he discovered the bumbling blonde, he chuckled. He knew how devastated Kakashi might have been, and the regret he would have felt ever for teaching him that special jutsu. 

Three years ago, the entire leaf village would have been misinformed about the events that took place at the Valley. 

When Sasuke first arrived at Orochimaru’s hideout, he was distraught. His body was giving up on him due to the hours of strenuous battle he endured. And to add to that, his best friend had rejected him in the worst way possible. As he tumbled through the trees, he tried to make sense of the anger and confusion he felt. He knew that Naruto would do anything for his friends, and he’d put his life on the line just to protect and please them. Sasuke had seen him do the craziest stunts for Sakura, whether it is climbing to the highest tree for cherry blossoms, or sneaking into Sasuke’s home to see what his room looked like. Naruto would bend over backward for a girl who ignored him completely.

Sasuke began to hyperventilate. He never realized it until now.

Naruto only saw him as a rival, not a friend. Not even a “brother.”

He let his love blind him from what was really going on. Sasuke was only treated like a teammate, nothing else. Whatever “special bond” he felt like he had with Naruto, was a lie. If Naruto truly thought of Sasuke as a “brother”, he wouldn’t have been so quick to reject him. He would’ve wanted to make him happy, or at least try and see if a relationship between them could work out. He wouldn’t have minded keeping their relationship a secret to appease Sakura, as long as he had Naruto in his clutches when he drifted to sleep at night. As long as he had someone to smirk at and share inside jokes and glances. All Sasuke wanted was _that_ person. But that same enchanting boy he loved so dearly refused to compromise with him and shattered his heart with only a few sentences. The only person he loved, had hurt him the most. 

As the years passed, Sasuke’s love could only be transformed into hatred. He was alone, with nothing but resentment for the two people that caused all of this pain. The drugs Orochimaru pumped into his veins didn’t make anything better, and Sasuke could feel himself slowly descending into madness. 

So when he saw the laughable “team” here to capture them, he could do nothing but scoff. 

Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes, freezing in her tracks at the sight of a more mature, and more handsome, Sasuke. His “replacement,” or so they call him, Sai, looked at him with a punchable grin. The Jonin leader raised his eyebrows at first, but kept his composure and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke resolved to just kill them all with a few swipes of his sword until his eyes laid upon the final member.

Naruto.

Sasuke shifted his head to meet his gaze. Naruto had a similar expression to Sakura, except his face was overridden with shame. He knew Naruto felt bad about failing the mission the few years back. Upon seeing him, all of Sasuke’s old feelings of love and adornment had overwhelmed him. Naruto has matured as well, with his years of hard training definitely showing. His sharp jawline and his addictive eyes complemented his golden skin. His hair still looked as unruly as ever, but sinking his face into Naruto’s wild blonde hair was one of his deepest fantasies. Part of Sasuke’s mind tried to convince him that Naruto had realized he loved him, which was why he looked so sad to see him. Part of Sasuke still wanted to believe that Naruto had missed him all those years, and craved his touch. _Maybe, if there was a way for me to just talk to him-_

“Babe?”

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts and grimaced at the sound of that sappy pet name. Who’s “babe”? 

Naruto jerked his head to face Sakura. “What?”

Sakura flinched at the annoyance in his voice. She took a deep breath. Then, she walked over to Naruto and held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn’t speak until Naruto’s gaze met hers. “Babe, I know this is difficult and overwhelming. Just calm down, ok? We’ll bring him home. Remember? You promised. And who’s the ninja that doesn’t go back on his word?”

Naruto gave Sakura a small smile. “I never go back on my word. It’s my ninja way.”

Sasuke’s blood boiled. That annoying phrase. The boy he once loved with all his heart got to have a happy ending with someone he always hated. The girl had Naruto entrapped around her finger, and possibly her pussy, so he would do whatever she asked him to. He could see that Sakura kept Naruto’s hotheadedness in check. Sakura and Naruto stared so intently at each other, making it seem as if Sasuke, the one he’s been chasing for three years, wasn’t even there. 

Sick of the sight he was witnessing, he unsheathed his katana. Naruto will never be happy. _Not as long as I’m alive._

_He won’t get away with what he did to me._

|| ✇ ||

After killing Itachi and learning the evil truth about the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke had decided to start discussing plans to attack Konoha. However, he had been on the move non-stop since his first battle with Deidara, and Sasuke was exhausted. He knew he couldn’t stay in a cave somewhere, so he decided to go to a non-shinobi village to check into an inn. He needed a place to get some good sleep - and a place to release his stress. 

He and his team had been traveling constantly. They were already in hot water with the cloud village, and their affiliation with the Akatsuki made them a bigger target. Although there wasn’t anyone Sasuke couldn’t beat, he needed rest before he could pull through with any of his plans. His new team could only handle so much of his dirty work. Besides, he only acknowledged Suigetsu.

He noticed Suigetsu’s stares shortly before his match with Deidara. Suigetsu isn’t a pro at the art of subtlety, only looking away when Sasuke looked directly at him. Other times, Sasuke noticed the lust in his new teammate’s eyes. He knew Suigetsu would make a great fucktoy. When they first fucked, he’d never came so hard in his life. Something about Suigetsu and knowing that he was automatically going to be submissive to him, excited Sasuke. He quickly fell for the water-nin, as he made him feel like he hadn't in years. There was only one person that could excite him more. 

Once they got into the inn, he ordered three rooms; Sasuke shared a room with Suigetsu, while Karin and Juugo had separate rooms. He suspected that the others knew about the “thing” he had going on with Suigetsu, but they chose to ignore it. In fact, it wasn’t a choice. Sasuke would’ve killed any objectors on sight. 

Sasuke decided he’d get in a quick fuck with Suigetsu before taking a shower and drifting to sleep. As soon as Suigetsu stepped into the room, Sasuke slammed the door shut and pinned him against it. Giving Suigetsu no time for words, Sasuke attacked his mouth, demanding entrance and receiving it instantly. Sasuke dug his nails into Suigetsu’s arms as he bit the boy’s jawline. As Sasuke worked his way down to the crook of his neck, Suigetsu used his arms to the best of his ability and untied Sasuke’s rope, causing his pants to fall with it. The raven pressed Suigetsu into the wall, drawing blood from his neck. Oh, how he loved leaving marks on his property.

Sasuke fisted the smaller boy’s hair and threw him on to the bed. “Clothes off,” he demanded. Once Suigetsu was completely naked and in position for Sasuke, he stood above him. Stroking his large length, Sasuke stared at the tight hole awaiting him. Without warning, Sasuke thrust into Suigetsu, making him take his full length. Suigetsu hissed in pain, since Sasuke didn’t have the decency to give him a heads up. Sasuke kept thrusting into Suigetsu’s tight space, wrapping his hand around Suigetsu’s throat. As he got closer, his grip tightened. Suigetsu hated being chocked and dominated (he’s not even a bottom, for fuck’s sake), but objection and the word “no” wasn’t in Sasuke’s dictionary. 

Sasuke orgasmed inside Suigetsu, another mark signifying Sasuke’s property, but another thing Suigetsu hated. Not caring to see if Suigetsu would like some help with his erection, Sasuke pulled out and went to the shower. 

“Great,” Suigetsu whispered to himself. “This is the third time in a row I’ve had to do this myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing smut, let alone this kind of smut, so my apologies if it wasn't that great. Be sure to tell me about any grammatical mistakes and I'll fix them. Feedback is appreciated, as I'm planning on storing all of it in a separate google doc. Be sure to follow my Tumblr and Twitter: nickiuchiha. Once again, thank you!


	3. Let's End This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW: RAPE AND CHARACTER DEATH**  
>  a/n: Sasuke isn't going blind in this AU

Ninja were hot on his trail.

Sasuke was lucky to get away from the 5 Kage summit. He was now an S-class criminal- not some angsty boy who ran away to kill his older brother. Sasuke looked around and checked to see if any of his teammates had serious injuries. They all appeared to be fine, or at least well enough to keep with his pace. 

Over the past few months, Sasuke had been dodging shinobi sent to take him out, and other rouge ninjas seeking the bounty on his head. The last time he slept at least six hours was at the inn he bought a few months prior. The only thing keeping whatever bits of Sasuke’s sanity alive was his rest, and his sex sessions with Suigetsu. While Sasuke could fuck Suigetsu whenever he wanted to, he probably only got to sleep for a few hours during the week, as the rest of the time was spent fleeing and fighting. 

Sasuke flew through the forest, quickly stepping on each branch. “Karin, do you sense anything?”

Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, focusing on tracking whatever traces of chakra she could find. 

“No. I think we’re safe for now.”

Sasuke abruptly stopped on an upcoming branch, his team following suit. “Give me the map we looted. There’s got to be a non-shinobi village somewhere.” Sasuke examined the page until he spotted something. A small smile crept on to his face. “If we keep going north, we’ll get to the village by sundown tomorrow. Let’s go.” Sasuke quickly glanced at Suigetsu, then leaped off the branch.

If this were last year, Suigetsu would’ve been aroused by the quick looks Sasuke would give him whenever they would get a chance to settle in and fuck around. However, over the past few months, Sasuke had become increasingly violent and selfish. He went from practically tearing Suigetsu’s pants off to give him a blowjob to not even caring if he orgasmed or not. Sex wasn’t fun for him anymore. The more Sasuke treated him like a submissive plaything, the less stimulating it would be for him. He figured he might as well just talk to him about his concerns before Sasuke takes things too far. As much as Suigetsu wanted to continue having sex with Sasuke, he wasn’t going to swallow his dignity to be with someone he didn’t like romantically. 

Suigetsu almost failed to stick the landing on an upcoming branch and went tumbling towards the forest bed. Before he could reach the ground, Sasuke swooped down to save him, cradling him in one arm and hanging on to a branch with the other. Sasuke gave Suigetsu a warm smile and leaned into his ear.

“You have to be more careful. At least, until tomorrow.” Sasuke purred into his ear, leaving Suigetsu with a sick feeling. There was a time where something like that would’ve had his shaft standing. Shit, the fact that Sasuke was holding him would’ve been enough to get him excited. Now, his leader’s smirk looked like it was filled with sadistic intent. Suigetsu took a deep breath. _I’ll just have to address this tomorrow._

“Stop staring at me,” Suigetsu said, looking up at his uncomfortable teammates. “We have somewhere to go.”

“Then let’s go,” Sasuke replied, reverting to his cold demeanor.

|| ✇ ||

Suigetsu was dreading every step he walked towards the nearest inn. It was the same process as last time, but it was faster than usual. _Just great._ Suigetsu walked into the room, taking off his travel cloak and setting it down on the dresser. He inhaled and waited for Sasuke to come through the doors. A few minutes later, Sasuke arrived, walking over to Suigetsu and sat down next to him, kissing the crook of his neck. Suigetsu took a sharp breath, succeeding at stopping the moan that would’ve escaped.

“Sasuke,” he started, pulling away from his leader’s touch. “We need to talk.”

Sasuke sat up, glaring. “This better be important.”

Suigetsu looked down at his fingers. He’s never had to end something like this. Before he got captured by Orochimaru, he had been with other people before. But they understood boundaries and weren’t as demanding as Sasuke tended to be. Sasuke wanted him whenever he could get him. He wasn’t down to be somebody’s sex doll, at least not anymore.

“I think… I think we should stop this.”

Sasuke’s dark eyes narrowed. “What do you mean ‘stop this?’”

“I mean it would be better if we,” Suigetsu sighed and closed his eyes, continuing to fiddle with his fingers. “I think it would be better if we just did missions and shit. This whole ‘fucking when nobody else is looking’ thing was hot at first, but now it’s just tiring. I just want to be regular teammates or friends. If things work out, maybe we try this again. But whatever we’re doing now isn’t going to work out.”

When Suigetsu opened his eyes, he turned his head to meet a scowling Sasuke. Sasuke’s fists were clenched so tight that even Suigetsu could see the blood dripping out of his palms. He watched as Sasuke lowered his head in an attempt to conceal his tears. Just as Suigetsu raised his arm to hold Sasuke, he heard a light chuckle.  
“You know, you’re not the first person I loved to abandon me.”

Suigetsu gasped. _He loved me? Oh no._ “Look, I don’t know what vibes I gave off, but I never wanted anything more than a friendship. I thought we both knew that we were-”

Sasuke struck Suigetsu in his jaw and threw him on the floor. Suigetsu looked up at the towering figure above him.

Sasuke’s breathing increased rapidly. Suigetsu wanted to approach him until he began to laugh diabolically. His fingers twitched at his sides, and Sasuke’s messy fringe covered his eyes. When Sasuke looked up, he revealed his Sharingan. He slowly began to step towards a frightened Suigetsu, until he successfully cornered him. Suigetsu knew that if he didn’t think of something, and fast, he wouldn’t leave this hotel room. Before he could open his mouth, Sasuke grabbed his throat and threw him on to the bed. 

“Look, Sasuke, I said I don’t want to do this with you anymore! Please, don’t do this.” Suigetsu kept pleading to Sasuke, not wanting this to be the outcome of their “talk.” But Sasuke seemed to not hear a word he said, tearing Suigetsu’s clothes off and leaving him completely naked, at Sasuke’s mercy.

Sasuke pinned Suigetsu on to the bed and dug his fingers deep into his triceps. He placed himself between Suigetsu’s legs so he wouldn’t kick out of his grasp. Suigetsu’s helpless cries as he winced from the pain of Sasuke’s sharp teeth digging into his neck had excited the raven. He’d never felt so much power and control. He wanted to keep Suigetsu like this forever, knowing he couldn’t do anything to leave him without being severely reprimanded. For a second, Sasuke contemplated kidnapping Suigetsu and keeping him at one of Orochimaru’s hideouts. He wanted to be the only one admiring and controlling his current love. But he knew he couldn’t do that without a fight, and that was the last thing he needed.

Suigetsu was well past the state of panic. He knew the walls were thick, but not thick enough to drown out a scream. Sasuke had started using his tongue to trail his abdomen, so now was a perfect time. 

Suigetsu started to scream.

Sasuke’s head shot up from his pelvis. In almost an instant, he began to punch Suigetsu’s face as hard as he can, forcing his “love” to be quiet. Once Suigetsu was subdued, he continued, returning to his beloved teammate’s penis. Sasuke licked the tip of the head, earning a small, reluctant groan from Suigetsu. Suigetsu’s dick was begging for more attention, and Sasuke had no problem giving it. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, taking in more of his teammate’s shaft every time. As Suigetsu’s breathing became more erratic, he began to massage his balls, and use his other hand to jack off Suigetsu’s remaining length. 

Suigetsu let out a sob before coming into Sasuke’s mouth.

He’d never thought it would come to this. Sasuke, the same guy who told them not to kill unless necessary, the guy who tamed his killer intent, was going to rape him. Fighting back would certainly get him killed, and he’s seen what Sasuke could do. He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of Sasuke _loving_ him. He knew that they were both fond of each other, as they were friends with benefits. But what happened to that cold, but sometimes understanding leader? All he was seeing was a psychopath.

Suigetsu looked down to see Sasuke removing his purple turtle neck. Once he was naked, he turned Suigetsu on all fours, restraining his hands behind his back and pushing the side of his face into the pillow. Sasuke removed his hand from his face and began pressing on his neck. A tear escaped from Suigetsu’s eye.

“Sasuke… please. You don’t have to do this.”

Sasuke smirked. “I do. Maybe now, you’ll know to never discard me.”

Sasuke slammed Suigetsu’s tight hole, receiving a shriek of pain from Suigetsu. This only aroused Sasuke more, triggering him to wring Suigetsu’s neck. As he crashed into Suigetsu, the sound of the bed rocking and the feeling of being in complete control exhilarated Sasuke. He wasn’t going to last very long, and seeing tears of torture and sorrow fall from Suigetsu’s eyes intoxicated him. Sasuke felt his strokes getting messier as he watched his feeble teammate try to struggle out of his grasp, to no avail.

When his orgasm hit, Sasuke thought he saw the stars. 

He had never felt so… high. Sasuke wasn’t one to make noise during sex, but he knew a blaring moan escaped his mouth. He wanted to keep this feeling of euphoria. He hated that Suigetsu couldn’t make him feel like this forever. If he kept this up, Suigetsu would just get used to it, or eventually, fight back. This feeling… this feeling was the one thing he would love to get back. He knew he could only have this feeling once more, but it wouldn’t be from him. If Suigetsu couldn’t help him feel this way again, what was he good for? Suigetsu was no longer useful for him.

Sasuke pulled out of the trembling Suigetsu. Suigetsu thought he knew pain. Shit, he took a chidori blade to the abdomen while liquified. But the pain of being taken advantage of was different. He’d never felt more worthless. Throughout his life, Suigetsu had always known he had a purpose. Even when Orochimaru captured him and he endured those grueling experiments; he knew something was waiting for him. Now, as he curled up in a ball and buried his face in his legs, he could see his future clearly. He had nobody to turn to if he were to run away, and even if, how would he make ends meet? His only relative had died. And by the amount of noise Sasuke made, he doesn’t think he’ll be willing to just _dispose_ of him. His life, outside of this team, was worthless.

After a shower, Sasuke knew what he had to do. He put his clothes on, staring at a fully clothed Suigetsu. He didn’t meet his gaze, only looking dismally at his fingers. 

Sasuke stood in front of Suigetsu, who was sitting at the side of the bed. Without notice, Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu’s throat and lifted him, igniting a powerful chidori in his left hand. He positioned it at his heart.

Suigetsu’s eyes gaped. “Sasuke, please! Please- I’ll do anything! Just don’t do this. I’m sorry!”

His cries fell on deaf ears.

“I already told you, you’d pay for rejecting me.”

Sasuke hit him. Only this time, he made sure the lightning didn’t pierce his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm only at episode 160 of Shippuden so if some details are a little bit off, my apologies. I also kinda just figured that Sui would die if hit with a strong enough Chidori since water conducts electricity. His skill set is so weird. Follow my twitter and check out my Tumblr: @nickiuchiha


	4. He's Different Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: mentions of RAPE**

Naruto was fuming.

Tensions between nations were higher than ever. Naruto needed to be in the village just in case a new threat emerges. Shit, there were new threats every day. Yet, Lady Tsunade thought it was a good idea to send him on a measly B rank mission. Naruto understood that he would be a great asset to the Leaf if someone did decide to attack (which would be any moment due to the current state of the world), and by carrying this scroll to the Kazekage, he’s unable to protect his home. 

Naruto growled in frustration. He knew the scroll contained important information if he were appointed to carry it. He tried to think about the bright side of things; He’d get to see Gaara after what felt like forever. Gaara might be able to take a little bit of time off to sit and have some ramen with him. But there was a small possibility of that happening. All the other Kages have been hard at work, trying to negotiate and maintain whatever peace they had left. So Naruto wouldn’t have been able to hang out with his friend after all.

Naruto flew through the forest. The sky was darkening, which meant he would have to stop and rest soon. Based on his calculations, he should arrive at Suna by midday. If he skipped on sleep, he would reach his destination by tomorrow morning. He knew he could push his body to do so. _Well, here goes nothing._

|| ✇ ||

Naruto was exhausted when he arrived at the Kazekage’s office door. He knocked twice, waiting a few minutes before he was received by Gaara.

Gaara stood taller than usual, his fiery red hair parted to reveal his kanji. “Hello, Naruto. It’s been a while.”

Naruto shivered at the coldness of Gaara’s voice. He remembered taunting Gaara about his inhospitable mannerisms the last time they met, back when things were a little more peaceful. Besides, the last time he heard such a dispassionate voice like that, he was facing a Chidori to his heart. However, he knew Gaara meant no damage with his greeting.

“Hey, Gaara! Long time, indeed,” Naruto beamed. “Here’s the scroll!” Gaara took the scroll and stepped towards his desk. 

Once Gaara sat down, he ordered Naruto to sit in front of him. As the confused blonde took his seat, Gaara inhaled deeply, not sure of how to put his next statement.

“Naruto,” Gaara started. “Have you still been looking for Sasuke?”

Naruto perked up. “Of course I am! Even when I’m bombarded with missions, I always make sure to get as much information as I can, wherever I go. But the last few months have been a little stagnant. Usually, there’s tons of information-”

“Stop talking and listen up,” Gaara demanded. Intimidated by Gaara’s sudden assertiveness, he stopped talking. “I don’t know if the Hokage has told you this, but I’m here to tell you now. Sasuke attacked the 5 Kage Summit and has now affiliated himself with the Akatsuki. He killed dozens of our samurai, and we’ve even gotten word that he’s killed one of his teammates. Sasuke Uchiha is an S-class criminal.”

Naruto shook his head. “That… can’t be.”

Gaara sat up in his desk. “Be prepared for the information I am about to share with you. Are you ready?”

Naruto groaned and nodded his head.

“We did an autopsy on his teammate. It seems as if Sasuke had raped him.” Gaara reached into his desk, and pulled out some photos of Suigetsu’s corpse, handing them to Naruto.

Naruto examined the photos, running his hands through his hair as he got looked through the stack. His pupils dilated, and he flinched when seeing the man’s bloody anus. The severity of his bite marks, his bloodied nose, and the hole through his heart was enough to make Naruto run to the nearest trashcan.

After retching, Naruto excused himself to the nearest bathroom and washed his mouth. His mind was racing. He knew that Sasuke got violent when he didn’t get what he wanted, but he didn’t think he was capable of rape. _Of course you don’t know what Sasuke is capable of, you haven’t talked to him in three years._

Tears streamed Naruto’s face as he tried to process all the information he’s been given. His former best friend… was a terrorist, apart of the same terrorist organization his brother was affiliated with? Didn’t he hate Itachi? The Akatsuki wanted tailed beasts, and now that Itachi was dead, what other goals could he possibly have with them?

Naruto could probably get over the terrorist part with a good night’s sleep. But Sasuke… the same Sasuke that put his life on the line to save him, the Sasuke who came running to him when he learned that Itachi was after him, the Sasuke that treated him to ramen for no other reason besides “he was bored”, was a rapist? He knew that Sasuke could harbor hatred- that’s the reason he left the village in the first place. But to brutally assault and kill someone blatantly weaker than you… that wasn’t the Sasuke he knew.

“It can’t be.”  
Gaara looked up from organizing the files he gathered on the Uchiha. “What do you mean?”

Naruto stifled a sob. “That Sasuke… that he could’ve done this.”

“Naruto. I was there. Shit, _I_ fought him.”

“No, I believe that. I just can’t believe that he would-” Naruto paused, trying to keep his emotions in check. That was difficult without Sakura by his side. “He wouldn’t rape someone. Someone else had to do that to him.”

Gaara clenched his fists, wanting to choke him with his sand. He took a deep breath and remembered that Naruto was in a state of shock. Who would imagine their best friend doing something so vile? Although Gaara knew the circumstantial evidence was piled high against Sasuke, he had to tell Naruto the facts.

“Naruto, I know this is hard to take in,” Gaara began. “But we have to go with the evidence. We reached out to Kakashi, the creator of the Chidori. He only taught it to Sasuke, nobody else. We’ve examined the files of everyone on his team. None of them have lightening techniques; one of them doesn’t have any nature techniques at all.”

Naruto stayed quiet, so Gaara continued. “Sasuke’s sperm was found inside of the boy. We matched his DNA. This Sasuke is deranged. He’s not the ‘moody edgelord’ you’ve grown to love.”

Silence filled the air.

Gaara stood up and made his way towards Naruto. He put a hand on his shoulder, looking into the sapphire eyes of his comrade. “I know you want to save him. Hell, you saved me all those years ago.” Gaara sighed and looked towards the ceiling. “But I wasn’t a rapist. I fostered hate inside of me, and I was excessively violent, but I was groomed to believe that I was nothing but a monster. Sasuke on the other hand… had the praise. Yes, seeing his brother murder his parents would screw up anyone’s mind. But Sasuke was given an outlet, one that any other kid in his position wouldn’t have had. Sasuke had you, and you cared about each other so much.”

“But I hurt him,” Naruto remembered. “I can’t tell you how, but I did.”

“Sasuke probably had you believe you did a lot of things so he could escape the village,” Gaara assured. “I understand him wanting revenge on Itachi. But attacking all of the Kage at one time is a perfect example of insanity.”

“Maybe he had a reason-”

“You’re right, Naruto. Maybe he did have a reason.” Gaara moved to lean on his desk, arms crossed and staring intently at Naruto. “But he wouldn’t have a logical reason to brutally rape and kill his teammate. That boy wasn’t a threat to him. Even if the boy was disloyal, it wouldn’t have been hard to just kill him, as a single Chidori blast took him out. This was personal. This was an act of rage.”

Naruto couldn’t see straight. Had Sasuke really become a terrorist rapist because he didn’t love him back?

Gaara returned to his seat, handing Naruto a scroll with instructions to his living arrangements. “Naruto, I’m ordering you to stay in one of my bedrooms. You look like you might pass out.”

Naruto merely nodded, taking the scroll and exiting the office.

“Wait,” Gaara called out.

Naruto barely turned his head.

“You cannot save those who do not want to be saved. Try to rest up, I can see you’re exhausted.”

Naruto nodded again and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, remember when this story was going to be three chapters? Good times. Thank you so much for reading. Have an amazing day and check out my Twitter and Tumblr: @nickiuchiha 💞


	5. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.  
>  **TW: RAPE, Graphic Violence, and Character Death**

Naruto dashed through the trees, going off of what little information Gaara gave him and all the information he’s collected over the years.

He had to find Sasuke before anyone else. He needed to be the one to do it.

It took a lot for it to come to this. Naruto stayed up all night, trying to find a less violent resolve. He wanted to wait until their paths met organically. Maybe he’d be able to talk some sense into him that way. But you can’t talk sense into someone who’d rape and murder their friend.

Naruto nearly missed the next branch. He stopped for a breather, then continued breezing through the forest. He knew that Sasuke had been mentally disturbed by the clan massacre. But he’d spent years with him after that, and he acted as how a regular person with that kind of past would act; closed off and rude to anyone who tried to enter. But once they became a team, Sasuke had opened up to him and became something Naruto never had before - a brother. Even if Sasuke felt _differently_ about the state of their relationship, Naruto was still able to get Sasuke to come out of his shell.

 _Then again, that day._ Naruto continued leaping from branch to branch, hoping to reach the non-shinobi village by sundown. Naruto had never been good with feelings and words. Shit, Sakura constantly beat him up for saying the wrong thing, and Sasuke was so hurt by his words that he tried to kill him. Could it be that Sasuke went crazy after Naruto rejected him? _No, that can’t be._ Sasuke killed Orochimaru three years after their fight. If Sasuke was still holding on to that situation, then it would be nothing but a small grudge. It had to be Orochimaru that drove him to this.

As nightfall came, Naruto arrived at the village. Thankfully, there were two inns, so it would’ve been easier to get information from them. When he went into the first one, the receptionist had no recollection of a raven-haired boy and three others.

The moment he stepped into the second inn, three guards stared at him maliciously. He laughed nervously, then turned to the receptionist.

“Hello! Can I ask you something?”

The lady stared at him, frightened, but complying nonetheless. “What do you need to know?”

“I’m not here to stay or anything,” Naruto started. “But I want information.”

“Well, spit it out.”

“Do you recall seeing a black-haired boy along with three other teens in red clouded robes?” Naruto questioned.

The lady gasped. “Yes, one of them was murdered here. The group left before we found out.”

Naruto continued. “Do you recall seeing where they went after they checked out?”

The lady stopped to think, then nodded. “The black-haired one seemed to be their leader. He took a left, and they just followed.”

Naruto sighed. He looked towards the clearly shaken woman and smiled. “Thanks for the information. Sorry about what happened.” As soon as he left the inn, he ran towards the direction of his former best friend.

It would only be fitting if he killed him before he hurt anyone else.

|| ✇ ||

One tree. Then another. And another.

These trees, they’re all too close. _How annoying._

Karin stood off in the distance, trying to stay as silent as she possibly could. If she did, maybe he wouldn’t direct his anger at her. She fucked up, royally. All she could do was try to avoid the falling trees, impacted by Sasuke’s deadly punch.

Sasuke had asked her to give him directions to the nearest non-shinobi village, if there was one. She was disoriented, not having slept in days, constantly on the run after Sasuke killed three Hidden Mist ninjas. So when Sasuke asked her to check the map, it was as if she couldn’t read. She mindlessly mistook north for south. Now, they’re dangerously close to Suna.

Sasuke stopped punching trees and turned to Karin. She gasped, looking down to avoid Sasuke’s piercing gaze.

He let out a small chuckle. “You dumb fucking bitch.”

As much as Karin wanted to stick up for herself, she knew what was better for her. After what happened to Suigetsu, she would be a fool to go against Sasuke in this state.

“Look, I’m sorry. But we’re all tired and I just made a mistake,” Karin shuddered. “I was delirious. It won’t happen again.”

Sasuke continued to glare at her.

“Sasuke, we haven’t slept in days! How could you possibly be mad at me for reading something wrong when you won’t even let us rest? I mean, you’re smart, so you know the detrimental effects of not sleeping-”

In an instant, Sasuke was on top of her, wringing her neck like a wet cloth. If it weren’t for Juugo, Karin would be dead.

A few hours later, Sasuke found a cave they could settle in for the night. They dropped their things, happy to finally rest after days on the run. It would’ve taken some more time to travel to the next non-shinobi village, and his remaining teammates would have collapsed if they kept going.

Sasuke decided to keep watch for the time being. He found it easier to function without sleep over the past few weeks. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind kept racing, as memories of Suigetsu’s grief-stricken face as he punctured his heart flooded him. At that time, Sasuke was so consumed by anger and hate that his body controlled him. It didn’t matter what his mind told him to do. He didn’t want to kill Suigetsu, and looking back, he wished he did take him on his offer of waiting. It wasn’t like he told him to fuck off. Whenever Sasuke found himself feeling guilty about his actions, he cursed himself immediately. Suigetsu did deserve it. He was the first person he opened his heart to in years. When Suigetsu learned that he was a virgin, he was so eager to teach him what he needed to know. He even called him cute. While Sasuke knew the sex had become a bit violent and one-sided, it was only because he was stressed. Besides that, he ignored everyone’s advances in favor of Suigetsu. He could’ve had anybody in the world, and he chose him. Yet, Suigetsu had deserted him.

“He deserved it…”

“What?” Karin asked groggily.

“Nothing,” Sasuke snapped. “Go back to sleep.”

Karin gulped and did exactly what she was told.

As the sun began to rise, Sasuke woke his team and set out. They would’ve had to travel closer to Suna than they wanted to get there, but he knew his team wouldn’t mind. They’d do anything to stay in a hotel for a while.

Sasuke flew through the trees. His mind kept wandering, whether it be to the lifeless faces of Itachi or Suigetsu, or to the Chidori hole he placed in Naruto’s shoulder. He wasn’t present. _Fuck._ He couldn’t put his trust in the others, as he didn’t think they were strong enough to fend off an attack if Sasuke was swept off his feet. Suigetsu was the strongest asset to this team, but he can’t help anymore. _And I’d rather not have a traitor alongside me._

“Juugo, use your animals and find the least defended route to the village.”

Juugo nodded. He stood still for a while until a bird landed on his shoulder, giving him directions to the village. Juugo gave the bird some crumbs from his pocket and sent it flying.

“We have to head southwest, then turn east after 30 miles,” Juugo informed.

“Ok, let’s go.”

“But,” Juugo inserted. “It will be dangerous. We’re already close to Suna. By heading that way, we’d be even closer to the Konoha. The odds of us meeting leaf or sand shinobi at the village isn’t in our favor.”

Sasuke thought about the news for a second, then shrugged. “We’re still going.”

|| ✇ ||

Naruto continued to piece together the puzzle in his brain. Every time Sasuke had killed or did something extreme, he stayed at an inn right after. And since he’s usually too beaten down to travel any great distance, they stayed at the nearest inn that housed regular villagers.

The last extreme thing Sasuke did was attack the summit.

Naruto landed on the nearest branch, panting heavily.

_He’s near._

  
Naruto pulled out his map. He pinned his location and realized that there were two non-shinobi villages close by. One was a village he had gone to before and was kind of a hot spot for ninjas who wanted to get away for a while. They even had a hot spring and multiple gambling bars. The second one, which was much farther, was unknown to him until now.  
Sasuke would have been a dumbass to try to go to the first village. But this is the same guy who thought he could take on all five Kage at once, so he might just hit that one second. It was about thirty miles away, which wasn’t too bad. Naruto rested for a few minutes more, before taking off.

The village was desolate.

It seemed as if nobody lived here. The houses were drabby and dead. There were no children out and about, and the marketplace buzzed with little activity. The ominous silence made Naruto shiver. Maybe he should’ve gone to the other village. How could a poor, unwelcoming place have an inn?

Naruto scanned his surroundings, looking for someone who could lead him to a motel. He saw a young woman, not much older than him.

“Hey,” Naruto called. The woman stopped in her tracks, looking at Naruto as if she’d seen a ghost. “Whoa, are you okay?”

The woman shook her head, returning to reality. “What do you need?”

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you could lead me to the nearest motel.”

The woman looked around cautiously before shaking her head no.

“Look, I’ll pay you!” Naruto took out a wad of cash, offering it to the woman. “And, I’m a shinobi, if it’s protection you need.”

The woman looked at Naruto for a moment, then nodded. She took the lead, taking him to the only motel they had. As Naruto walked, he felt it. Sasuke’s unique, yet dark chakra signature. He anxiously walked behind the woman, dreading the events that might take place. _No wonder this woman is scared._ The Sasuke he remembered can intimidate anyone.

They stopped in front of a small building. The woman turned around, holding her hand out for the cash.

“Haha, I totally forgot!” Naruto rummaged through his pockets before pulling out his frog wallet. Once he looked back up to hand the woman her earnings, his blood froze.

His mouth gaped as he dropped the money, coins scattering across the road.

Sasuke Uchiha was holding the woman hostage, his katana to her throat.

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke broke the silence first.

“Don’t say a word. Try anything and this bitch dies. Do you understand?”

Naruto gulped. He couldn’t risk this innocent woman’s life since it was his fault she even came out here in the first place. The most he could do was nod and walk in front of Sasuke.

The room his team stayed in was small with two beds. The other two members weren’t there, probably instructed to leave. Sasuke hadn’t killed him or the hostage. Luckily for Naruto, this meant he had a chance to talk Sasuke out of the hole he dug for himself.

He watched as Sasuke tied the woman up and silenced her. The woman looked at Naruto, sobbing uncontrollably. It angered him knowing that he couldn’t do anything without putting her life at risk. Naruto took a deep breath and stared at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke was doing what he was best at - ignoring him.

“So, what’s your plan?” Naruto questioned. “Are you gonna kill me?”

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto clenched his fists. Why did Sasuke think he wasn’t worthy of a reaction? He needed to get his attention.  
“Or are you going to rape me and then kill me?”

Sasuke stopped. “Excuse me?”

“You heard exactly what I said.”

Sasuke continued his gaze on the woman. He chuckled slightly. “You’re going to regret saying that.”

The woman looked up at Sasuke in horror as he grabbed his katana and slashed her jugular. Naruto screamed, rushing to stop the blood flow. Before he could get to her, Sasuke was in front of him, his eyes spinning red.

Naruto looked around. _Where am I?_

Naruto was completely alone in a dark street. He was pinned to the ground, men in cat masks surrounding him. The one with brown hair spoke first.

“So, Mukai. This is the demon child?”

Mukai nodded. “He killed my parents.”

The brown-haired man looked back down at Naruto, taking out his shuriken. He handed it to Mukai. “Then it’s only fitting that you go first.”

“What’s going on here?” Naruto yelled. To no avail, because it seemed like nobody could hear him. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he went nowhere. Struggling only wore him out more, and screaming did nothing since he wasn’t heard. Tears streamed down his face. He hadn’t felt so helpless since he was a child. Attacks like these were constant. Adults would sneer at him and children refused to play with him. Sometimes, groups of people would jump him, beating him badly, leaving him for dead on the street.

But these men were going to stab him. Naruto remembered being jumped, but he was never hurt this badly. His pleas continued to fall on deaf ears, as Mukai plunged the knife into his abdomen. A shriek filled the air, but the masked men continued. The pain was unbearable, and the men refused to stop their attack. A man with black hair punctured his ears and tore the shuriken into his thighs.

The man stood up and gave the shuriken back to Mukai. “You’ll finish him off,” he declared.

Mukai took the knife and lifted his shirt. He looked at his bruised stomach and tried to see where the seal would be. He took the shuriken and plunged into Naruto’s skin, tracing the outline of the seal. Naruto arched his back and cried in pain. He had lost so much blood and his pain insufferable. But he was still awake.

Sasuke clocked Naruto in his jaw.

Naruto jumped out of the genjutsu, but the pain of that night’s assault was still there. He saw no more blood, but he couldn’t move without crying in pain. The woman’s body is still there, lying lifeless on the floor. The raven dropped his blade and walked towards the door, locking it.  
Sasuke straddled Naruto, sitting on top of his dick. He began to grind on him, smirking at the moan he received.

“Does Sakura not touch you like this?” Sasuke questioned, whispering in his ear.

Tears engulfed Naruto’s eyes. If he let this continue, he’d be cheating on Sakura, willingly or not. “Please don’t do this, let’s just talk about this,” he pleaded. “I won’t even tell anyone about this, I promise!”

Sasuke continued his motion, caring too much about his own pleasure to listen to meaningless pleas. As Sasuke quickened the motion, he felt Naruto harden underneath him.

Oh, how he’s dreamed of this moment. To have Naruto yelping under him like a helpless puppy, begging him to stop... Shit, he might come if he wasn’t careful. Naruto tried his best to wriggle out of Sasuke’s grip, but the genjutsu practically crippled him. The most Naruto could do was arch his back and palm the face above him.

“It’s getting a bit hot here,” Sasuke purred. “Don’t you think?”

Naruto watched terror as Sasuke unzipped his turtleneck and removed his purple rope. This had to be another genjutsu, right? He couldn’t actually be in this situation. But when Naruto was attacked by Anbu, they couldn’t hear his cries; he couldn’t even move. However, Sasuke was getting off to his grievances.

Sasuke finished undressing before working on Naruto’s clothes. “You really fucked me up.”

“How?” Naruto questioned, closing his eyes to avoid Sasuke’s naked body. He was met with another punch to his face.

“I want you to watch,” Sasuke ordered. “I want you to see what you caused.”

Naruto’s tears would not stop rushing down his face, no matter how much he wanted to remain strong in front of Sasuke. No matter how much he wanted to be resilient for Sakura’s sake, his emotions were getting the best of him. He opened his eyes.

“Wha… What did I cause?”

  
Sasuke ripped Naruto’s fishnet top and slapped him. “You’re such an idiot.” He pulled down Naruto’s pants, exposing his erection. Sasuke smiled, wrapping his hand amongst his ex-teammate’s shaft. Naruto groaned at the touch.

Sasuke snickered. “You want to be touched. You want me. Yet you lied to me all those years ago. Your lies fucked me up.” Sasuke continued to jerk him off.

“I didn’t lie,” Naruto said breathlessly. “I don’t want you, and I don’t want this. I love Sakura.”

Sasuke picked up the pace, being rewarded with a suppressed moan. “You really still love the bitch that hated you? The one that didn’t want to play with you when we were little? _I_ was the first one to love you, Naruto. And you know what you did?”

Naruto arched his back and fisted the sheets. “Please, don’t do this.”

“You broke my heart. I wanted to hate you, then I saw you with that bitch and that sorry excuse for a replacement. I wanted to talk to you, then she called you ‘babe.’ How could you do that to me?”

Naruto tried his best not to climax, he did everything he could and imagined every situation that would get him soft. But the friction Sasuke was giving him was too much to handle.

“You forgot about my love for you in favor of that bitch. How you looked at her on that day, she looked at me in the Academy. She wanted me! You were only a backup, and you willingly became her leftovers. I will always hate you for that. But I’ll always love you.”

Sasuke felt Naruto pulsing in his grip, so he decided to use his mouth to finish him off. As Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, Naruto bawled, screaming as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him.

But just like the genjutsu, nobody came to his rescue and Sasuke didn’t stop.

Naruto had orgasmed into Sasuke’s mouth, and Sasuke happily swallowed.

Sasuke rose to Naruto’s ear. “Judging by that, Sakura’s never done that to you before.”

Naruto stayed quiet, his tears staining the pillow. Sasuke moved behind Naruto, fisting his hair and jerking him upright, receiving a wail of pain. He admired his blonde unruly hair, smelling of coconut and miso. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s forehead and buried his head into the golden abyss of his love. His nose caressed Naruto’s scalp as he continued to fist his blonde locks, wishing he could keep it with him forever.

After a few minutes, Sasuke threw Naruto on his back. He stroked himself a bit, admiring Naruto’s state. He was completely powerless, and his legs were open so wide, practically welcoming him. Sasuke wouldn’t turn down this invitation.

He impaled Naruto with his hardened length, hitting his prostate right away. Naruto arched his back and screamed from the pain. Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh at his former friend. He finally felt the pain he had endured for four years, and just as he thought, he couldn’t handle it. As he thrusted deep into Naruto, his screams turned to weeps, and his dick twitched to life again. The small moans Sasuke heard was enough to tell him how much Naruto was enjoying this.

“You can try masking your pleasure all you want,” Sasuke said between groans. “You like being fucked.”

Sasuke continued to hit his prostate, earning louder groans from Naruto. As he got closer, he began to jerk Naruto off, not wanting to come without his lover. Naruto came shortly after the motion.

Sasuke’s orgasm put him on cloud nine. His moan filled the room, and the feeling overtaking his body. This orgasm was even more euphoric than fucking Suigetsu, and how he wished he could let him know. Naruto’s cries and tight ass intoxicated him. The sight of his revenge was exhilarating and justified. He wished this heavenly feeling could last. Sasuke wondered if this was what being alive felt like.

After a few minutes of laying on top of Naruto, Sasuke pulled out, leaving a trail of blood. Naruto cried at the pain,  
but Sasuke could care less, as the feeling was subsiding. Sasuke would soon be in his cold reality - where he was alone again and Sakura got to heal and fuck the love of his life. Naruto had a chance of feeling happiness if he were brought back into the leaf village. Sakura would tend to his wounds and shower him in hugs and kisses. The rest of the Konoha 9 would be like brothers and sisters to him, trying to help him feel better. Why should Naruto go back to his lover and family after the pain he's caused him?

Sasuke stared at Naruto’s trembling body as he got dressed. Once he was done, he grabbed Naruto’s boxers and dressed him. He held on to the fragments of Naruto’s fishnet shirt, placing them in his pocket. He decided he wasn’t going to struggle with his jacket, so he threw it on to the bed.

  
“I only dressed you because I love you,” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear. “It’s the only act of modesty you’ll get before you die.”

Naruto perked up. He tried to get up and grab whatever was closest to him. But his strength was practically destroyed, and his chakra was drained.

“Please, Sasuke,” Naruto quietly pleaded. “I’m sorry. You got your revenge. Please, just let me go.”

Sasuke picked up his katana and straddled Naruto’s torso. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Naruto’s shaking lips. He flinched away from Sasuke’s rough hands caressing his cheeks. Sasuke looked down at him with tender eyes, a stark change from the psychopathic look from ten minutes ago.

“Please…”

Sasuke could only shake his head before slitting his throat.

As the blood splattered on Sasuke’s shirt, he couldn’t help but open his mouth to the gushing blood. He had finally tasted all of him, He had all of him. Sasuke swallowed the contents in his mouth, savoring the iron taste running down his throat. He lifted his head to look towards the ceiling, blood trickling down the corners of his mouth.

This is what being alive feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this story wasn't great, but I really wanted to read a dark sasunaru fanfiction and they're really hard to find here. If you have any recommendations, please send them to my Tumblr or Twitter: @nickiuchiha. Have a great day, or make today a better day 💞


End file.
